


Tease

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Pouting, chat noir is love sick, light hearted teasing, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Marinette teases Chat Noir when he tried to surprise her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Kudos: 48





	Tease

Marinette hummed as she waited by the theater, a light floral dress she had made a few days before covering her figure. 

It was late, the air starting to cool but not enough to be uncomfortable. 

Her bluebell eyes raked over the people walking around, only for them to be covered by leather-clad hands. 

A smile formed on her face when she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips, the hands over her eyes falling down to connect with hers. 

Chat hummed and smiled down at her, “How did you know it was me?” 

Marinette twirled herself around to face him, her hair lightly blowing with the breeze. 

“I don’t think a random stranger would make so much racket in an alleyway if they wanted to surprise me.” She grinned. 

Chat pouted and picked her up, his pitch-black sweatshirt with bright green cat paw in the middle bundled up around his stomach when he did.   
  


“I landed gracefully and quietly, thank you very much.” Chat grumbled, lips curving into a smile despite the comeback. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. Her smile nearly made him melt, “Of course you did kitty, I’m just teasing.” 

Chat Noir smiled and pressed another kiss to light pastel ones. 

If her teasing him brought a smile to her face, he wouldn’t mind if she didn’t stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work- but I thought It was sweet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, fellow readers. Have a good day!


End file.
